1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reversing device for a vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a reversing device for a vehicle capable of controlling a starter motor with easy switch operations and reversing the vehicle by a driving force of the starter motor.
2. Description of Background Art
In vehicles in which a driver gets astride a saddle, such as a large-sized two-wheeled motor vehicle or a tricycle for leisure (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9csaddle type vehiclexe2x80x9d), there has been known one which can reverse itself by a driving force of a starter motor (for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 8-5426). FIG. 7 is a perspective view of a two-wheeled motor vehicle with a reversing device according to the background art. A fuel tank 5 is disposed on the front side of a seat 6 provided at a central portion of the vehicle. A vehicle-reversing lever 40 is provided on the upper side of an engine 9 on the left lower side of the fuel tank 5. In addition, a starter/reverse switch 121 for the engine is provided in the vicinity of the grip of a right handle 1R at a front portion of the vehicle.
In the above-mentioned two-wheeled motor vehicle, when the vehicle is to be reversed, the following operations are made. First, the starter/reverse switch 121 is pressed to start the engine 9. At this time, a speed change gear is in a neutral condition. Next, the driver (rider) unlocks, and turns to the reversing direction, a reversing lever 40 located near the left knee by the left hand, and locks the reversing lever 40 in a predetermined position. This lever operation changes over the speed change gear to a reverse gear. Then, the starter/reverse switch 121 is pressed by the right hand, whereon a driving force of the starter motor reverses the vehicle because the speed change gear is in its reverse gear. After the vehicle is reversed to a desired position, the hand is detached from the starter/reverse switch 121 to stop the vehicle. Finally, the reversing lever 40 is unlocked, is turned in a direction opposite to the reversing direction, and is locked. This operation brings the speed change gear back to the neutral position.
As described above, the two-wheeled motor vehicle according to the background art has a problem in that the operation for reversing the vehicle is complicated. Namely, the rider normally grips the steering handle by both hands, but the operation for reversing the vehicle requires the rider to detach his left hand from the steering handle and to operate the reversing lever. When the vehicle starts reversing, the rider must put his left hand onto the steering handle again, operate the starter/reverse switch by his right hand, and reverse the vehicle while operating the steering handle with both hands. Accordingly, simplification of such a complicated operation as this has been desired.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a reversing device for a vehicle, which resolves the above-mentioned problems and enables the vehicle to be reversed with a simple operation.
In order to attain the above object, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a reversing device for a vehicle for allowing a vehicle driven by an engine to be reversed by a driving force of a starter motor for the engine, comprising a first switch provided in common for engine starting purposes and vehicle reversing purposes, the first switch provided on a switch panel disposed adjacent to a steering handle grip of the vehicle, and change-over means for alternative change-over between an engine starting mode and a vehicle reversing mode, wherein the change-over means comprises an actuator for connecting the output side of the starter motor alternatively to a gear on the engine starting side and a gear on the vehicle reversing side, and a second switch for operating the actuator.
In addition, according to a second aspect of the present invention, the first switch and the second switch are disposed adjacent to each other, and the second switch is located farther from the steering handle grip than the first switch.
According to the first characteristic feature, the actuator for connecting the output side of the starter motor alternatively to a gear on the engine starting side and a gear on the vehicle reversing side can be energized by the second switch. Therefore, the second switch can be arbitrarily disposed at a position in consideration of operability for the rider. For example, as described in the second characteristic feature, the first switch is disposed adjacent to the second switch on a switch panel located adjacent to the steering handle grip, whereby the switches can be operated by one hand. Particularly, since the first switch is disposed on the grip side, the rider""s task of operating the starter motor can be easily performed while gripping the grip.
In addition, according to a third aspect of the present invention, an operation of the first switch is not accepted during a predetermined period after the second switch is operated. According to the third characteristic feature, even when the two switches are operated simultaneously, the second switch is given priority, whereby the engine starting by the starter motor is accepted after the mode is changed over assuredly.
Furthermore, according to a fourth aspect of the present invention, the switch panel comprises a first panel surface on which the first switch is fitted and a second panel surface on which the second switch is fitted, and a step is provided between the first panel surface and the second panel surface so that the second panel surface of the two panel surfaces is closer to the rider. According to the fourth characteristic feature, the positions of the first switch and the second switch are clearly discriminated even though the two switches are disposed close to each other, so that the rider can easily recognize the two switches and operability is more enhanced.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.